humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
From Depression to Happiness
'Experience' By Jimmi A. from Copenhagen, Denmark I have no idea how or when it began. But most of my life has been a series of bad events and failures and I started suffering even as a young child. During my first years of school my teachers said that I was gifted. School was easy and I loved it and loved learning. But unfortunately I was singled out and before I knew it, I were bullied every single day. Suddenly I hated school and every day became a struggle to "survive". This went on for about 4 years and suddenly thoughts of suicide entered my mind. I had an emotional breakdown and my depression was born before I even became a teenager. The result and impact was terrible. I never got an education, I did not experience any real romance during my teens, I became isolated and afraid and I simply failed everything I attempted. I have always had a strong faith in God and in being a good person. But my faith and my kind heart could not deliver me from 13 years of depression and 10 years of marijuana addicion. My misery was so complete, that I used my strong faith in God to pray, that my life would soon come to an end thus ending my pain. However God found another solution to deliver me from my pain and suffering... I will never forget the day, when I first saw The Secret. And I will never forget the first thing I purposely manifested in my life. I am not even sure just how I did it. But after seeing The Secret I woke up the next day and felt different. My depression had vanished completely and I knew that it was gone - just like that. This was so overwhelming that I simply cried. Not tears of pain, but tears of joy. I have never cried tears of joy before and if I have, I cannot remember doing so. A few days later I had manifested another miracle. My depression was gone and I discovered, that ended my marijuana addiction as well. Suddenly I feel happy and grateful every single day and this is a completely new way of life for me. I have felt this way ever since I saw The Secret about two months back and it feels like depression and marijuana were never even a part of my life. Since then I have manifested many other things in my life and it never ceases to amaze me. Recently I fell in love with a woman I have known for some time now. She just suddenly came into my life again and for some reason I cannot explain; I simply just love her and she loves me back. This is funny because I have never loved a woman before and never felt like I could. And all of a sudden I feel love and I am able to express it. I wish to marry her and I believe that I will. Also my sweetheart has a daughter the age of one. So now I am actually a father. Imagine being depressed and having terrible relationships, and suddenly becoming happy and starting a wonderful family of your own within just two months. Truly The Secret has changed my life and I understand it better each and every single day. I have fallen in love with life even though many of my past manifestations are still present. I know without a doubt in my heart that they will not exsist in my future. Because what I choose to attract now that I know The Secret are only wonderful things. Life is simply wonderful. About Jimmi A. from Copenhagen, Denmark: 26 yo strong believer in God. Intelligent but uneducated. Suffered from 13 years of depression and 10 years of marihuana addiction and failing in all areas of life despite a kind heart and good will. Have always been seeking the truth I found in The Secret and have experienced "hints" throughout my life without ever really being able to collect the pieces. I have been so close in discovering The Secret and now I know. Gratitude is easily given today. ---- Back to The Secret: Case Studies http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Case Studies:The Secret